Punishing The Dead
by temari80
Summary: A The Walking Dead and The Punisher AU Frank Castle just wanted to get his wife, friends and family out of a walker infested New York. To do that they headed to King County, Georgia where all was supposed to be quiet. But.. It wasn't. All they found was walkers and a man in a hospital. After a CB call and a little more traveling, Frank and the gang will have more hell to deal
1. The Escape

**New York: Day 10 of the outbreak**

The ringing in her hears had lessened but still was causing her head to feel like it was going to explode.

Shaking off the pain, homeland agent Dinah Madani-Castle got herself off the ground. She checked her hip and sighed. Her service weapon was still there.

Because of the ringing in her ears, Dinah took it slow when trying to walk. She saw the guy who tried to eat her lying a bit ahead. Then she saw what she was looking for.

Him standing there, looking like a badass, which he did very well, made her smile. His vest, covered in blood and what the news had deemed "walkers" guts all over it.

"Hey Madani, get that sweet ass over here and kiss me for saving it" the man said with a grin. Dinah rolled her eyes but headed over. "You get that kiss Castle as soon as we are out of this mess" Dinah said with a grin of her own.

Frank Castle, aka The Punisher, puller her close and kissed her deeply. They stayed like that for only a few seconds because they heard the scrapping sound of walkers headed their way.

Breaking apart, the two darted to the black van parked a block away. It was supposed to be a scouting mission for survivors but things went sideways fast.

Inside the van was David "Micro" Lieberman, his wife Sarah had been killed when the outbreak first began. David was holding it together for his two kids, Leo and Zack who had witnessed their mothers death at the super market, but everyone could tell he was broken inside.

Frank was calm with him because he knew what it was like. Also inside was Curtis Hoyle and senator David Shultz, Brett Mahoney, Billy Russo, and Amy Bendix.

"where to now?" Billy said with his gun primed out of the window. "A town called King County, Georgia" Frank replied and the van jolted forward. They all watched as the town they grew up in and loved passed by them.

No one spoke as the dead bodies on the side of the road grew in numbers. No one spoke as the mowed down as many walkers as possible. Every-time Billy or Curtis's gun went off Dinah flinched though.

Sensing his wife's discomfort, Frank placed his free hand over hers and squeezed. There was no reason for words because nothing he could say changed the horror but he knew from the last minutes holding his baby girl on that park bench that sometimes just holding someone can bring them solace.

As he felt Dinah relax he got his affirmation that he might have brought peace to Lisa as she died. He didn't know if she could hear him but he had repeated her favorite story, One Batch Two Batch Penny and Dime as she passed on.

"Frankie, you ok?" Dinah said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Ya baby, just going to the past again" Frank said silently. Dinah placed another kiss on his cheek and leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she prayed for the first time in a long time that one day her husband would find a life free of guilt.

**King County, Georgia: Day 12 of the outbreak**

All eyes inside the van watched vigilantly as they entered the city. It was quiet. They saw a few of the dead but that was it.

The car rolled to a stop as the pulled up to a hospital. "This looks more like a graveyard then a hospital" Micro said quietly. "Can we look around" Zack said excitedly. "That's a strong no" Micro said quickly and louder than he meant to. He pulled a shaking Zack against him and said "I can't lose you too little man so bare with me". Zack nodded, the pout though never left his face.

"Curtis, Billy and myself are going in to find medical supplies because they come in handy. Dinah, listen to me, if we aren't back in two hours, you get the hell out. Obviously the word that Georgia was safe was wrong. You hear me? Head to the nearest house and get yourselves locked in tight" Frank ordered like a General in the military.

Dinah was going to fight but the resolve on his face made her decide not to and just nodded her head instead. It was an argument for later.

Frank kisses his wife goodbye and as the men headed in and Dinah slid into the driver's seat. She wanted to cry but didn't for the sake of her own sanity and those around hers.

As the three men entered the hospital they cringed at the site. All three of them had been to war and none of them could remember a site as the one in front of them.

Without a word, the men split into three directions and started collecting bandages, medications, antibiotics and anything else that looked useful. Curtis even thought of a defibrillator and a breathing machine.

Frank entered a hallway almost free of bodies. Heading down he found a room with a bed in front of it. Pulling the bed away he opened the door and inside was a man laying on the bed.

He still had dead machines connected to him. Frank watched carefully for a few minutes and nearly jumped through the roof when he saw the man breathe.

Frank contemplated leaving him but after seeing a picture of a beautiful woman and a young child on his desk he decided he should try. If he could help a father return to his family he wanted to. Hell, he had even done it for that son of a bitch Pilgrim.

After taking the wires and things off the man, Frank picked him up amazed at how light he was. The man opened his eyes slightly. "Shane?" the man said with a shallow breath and then closed his eyes again.

Frank wondered if Shane was the boy in the picture. He didn't know how many times he had woken with a start thinking he heard Lisa and Frank Jr. playing. Shaking that off Frank took the man and met with the others.

Thankfully Billy and Curtis was alright, Frank led them out to the van. He was shocked that they hadn't faced off with any walkers but glad at the same time.

When they got back to the van, Micro helped them load the man into the back. Curtis and Billy climbed In after him and closed the doors.

Frank went around to the drivers seat. Dinah was asleep. He didn't want to wake her but it was getting dark and he knew that they should find shelter.

"Hey Doni, you got to wake up now" Frank said softly wiping the hair from her forehead. She was burning hot. Frank knew that as a sign of a walker bite or scratches. He quickly pulled her from the van and stated undressing her knowing if he found anything, he would have to put a bullet into her. He didn't cry but damn did he want to.

After a through check by both him and Curtis who had been a medical doctor on the military, Dinah was cleared and they got her dressed and back in the van. She still hadn't woken and she was still burning but she wasn't turning into one of those things which made Frank sigh with relief.

"Don't worry Doni, you'll get better baby" Frank said and tried to figure out where to head to next. Suddenly they heard a call come over the CB radio in the van.

"If anyone can hear this, my name is Dale and I'm on the outskirts of Atlanta with a small group of survivors. If you need a safe place we are here. Please whatever you do ignore the calls that Atlanta is safe, once again Atlanta has been taken and isn't safe. We are here if you need safety".

Frank picked up the receiver "Dale are you there?" Frank asked with a panic no one in the van had ever heard. "I'm here stranger, how can I help?" Dale said in a calm voice. "I have two sick people in a small town called King County. How far are you from here?" Frank asked, his voice a little more steady than before. He was shocked when a woman's voice came over the radio.

"My name is Lori Grimes, I'm from King County. You are about two hours from our location. If you left now you could make it before it gets too dark" Lori said, her voice sounding tired and stressed. Before frank could answer though he heard the man in the back whisper "Lori". He knew he must know her but getting out of town was most important. "We are heading your way. Can you put a marker out for us, we are in a black van and there are ten of us. Eight adults, two wounded, a man and my wife, and two children" Frank said and waited for her reply. He could hear her gasp and then compose herself. "We will have someone waiting on the road for you. Just be safe" Lori said and the receiver clicked dead.

Not waiting for a group discussion, frank kissed Dinah on her burning forehead and put his foot down all the way on the gas pedal. He wouldn't let another wife die. The kids squealed with excitement while the adults just prayed frank got them to their next destination safely.

**Two hours later: outside Atlanta Georgia**

Frank barely missed the black motorcycle and the man sitting on it. Thankfully Billy saw it and motioned for them to stop.

Pulling over Frank stopped the van but didn't get out until he had retrieved one of his guns from his belt and had it in hand.

The man on the bike didn't move. He looked up at Frank and said "god damn if the universe didn't send us the god damn punisher of New York himself. I'm Daryl Dixon and I'm the one who drew the short straw to wait on this open road for you".

"Names Frank Castle but you already seem to know that. My wife, Dinah is in the front seat and really sick. I have a man in back we found at a hospital whose really sick as well. Neither have bites or scratches" Frank said honestly.

Daryl looked him over and deciding he should give the punisher himself a chance said "follow me Frank" and kick started his bike. Nodding, Frank jumped in the van, told Dinah she would be getting help soon and followed Daryl up the path.

When they got to camp, Frank got Dinah out and placed her on a blanket Daryl had laid out. By then a group had formed around them. It was when Curtis brought out the man, that Frank realized that the woman on the CB was the woman in the man's picture, which he did grab for him.

"Omg it's Rick" Lori said and passed out right where where she stood leaving everyone in shock.


	2. Camp

**Survivors Camp: Day 13 **

The sun was barely rising but Frank was already covered in sweat. He had a strict schedule. He got up every morning at dawn and ran. He had trained in every terrain so he wasn't worried about making noise.

The sweat glistened on his bare chest as the first rays of the rising sun hit him. He took in the warmth and safety those first rays brought.

The sound of a branch breaking behind him broke him out of his revere. Thanking the gun out of the rim of his running shorts he turned around, gun pointed, his finger on the trigger. "Fuck" he said as he saw one of the kids behind him.

"Hey kid, I could of shot you" Frank said returning his gun to its place. "Sorry mister but you look a lot like Shane" the little girl said as she held a doll close to her.

Taking a deep breath Frank went over and dropped to a knee. "What's your name darling?" Frank said keeping his voice calm even though he was still shaken.

"Eliza" the girl said softly. Frank smiled. "Well Eliza, shall we get you back to camp before your family misses you?" Frank said standing up and offering Eliza his hand. Nodding, Eliza took his hand and the two of them headed back into camp.

As they entered, Frank was amazed by the bustling going on. He watched as the women took baskets of clothing to the lake to be washed. Though he thought it was disgusting the men seemed to be just sitting around while the women did the heavy lifting.

Eliza slipped her hand out of his and ran over to her mom and picked up a smaller basket. He noticed that Dinah and Leo were helping as well.

Without a word he went over to Eliza's mom and picked up one of the baskets. The camp seemed to stop as they watched him carry the basket to the lake. Leo and Dinah grinned at each other and followed. The other women laughed and started to follow as well.

After watching the stranger go down to the lake with the women, including Lori, Shane looked over at the tent that Rick was sleeping in. His mind suddenly wondered to another time and place.

**King County: the morning Rick got shot**

Shane slid into the cop car with two bags of greasy fast food. Handing one of them to Rick, he tore his back open and started taking down fries two or three at a time making Rick laugh.

"What's so funny Ricky?" Shane asked shoving another group of fries into his mouth. "Oh nothin Shane, you just look like like you haven't seen food in days" Rick said laughing.

"Well, my dear Ricky, I could quote about the importance of a man getting his nutrition from the man bible but I would rather teach you another way" Shane said with a carnivorous grin.

Taking Rick's food and throwing it in the back seat along with what was left of his, he turned the other man so his back was against the door and his legs spread over the passenger seat.

Getting on his hands and knees, Shane crawled across Ricks legs until he got to his belt. Unbuckling it slowly Shane heard a small gasp come from the other man. He smiled and continued.

Finally undoing his belt, Shane grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat himself and flipped Rick over, positioning him on his knees. It was a tight fit turning Shane on even more.

Unbuckling his own pants, Shane pulled Ricks underwear down and making sure Rick was properly lubricated, yes he kept some in the glove compartment, he slammed his hard cock into Rick and thrusted in and out of him repeatedly.

The windows steamed as both men breathed heavily. Ricks hand slid down the steamed window as he grasped for a place to put it.

They kept at it until the radio in the patrol car crackled. Both men jumped and rushed to get into a more settled position before answering.

The memory went blank and Shane was back in the camp staring at Rick's tent.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He was about to get up and go over to the tent when the sound of Lori laughing filled his ears and guilt built up deep in his chest.

**The Camp: two days prior**

Lori was foraging for mushrooms as Shane watched. Licking his lips he knew he wanted more than those damn mushrooms. When he lost Rick he had allowed himself to turn to Lori as a connection to Rick. It wasn't fair to Lori but hell, she was damn fine and he was lonely.

Sneaking up behind her, he grabs her arm and spins her around for a deep kiss. They embrace like that until Shane pulls Lori to the soft earth.

Removing Lori's clothes happened quickly and his belt unsnapped even quicker.

Pulling her legs apart with the fierceness of a lion, Shane crawled on top of her and licking his way up her stomach, across each of her hardened nipples, up her smooth and tender neck finally making his way to her lips. As his covered hers, his dick found its target.

After working the front, Shane pulled out, took Lori by her hips and turned her over. He then penetrated the back with same ferociousness. His hand cupping her through as he pulled her against him and into a rough but passionate kiss.

After working both ends of Lori, they both collapsed holding each other. Shane stared at the ring dangling from the chain Lori kept on her at all times, except for during sex.

He wanted to grab her by the throat again and ask why Rick chose her but he kept his cool.

Once again the real world infiltrated Shane's memory world. He was still staring at the tent. The tent he wanted to so badly crawl into and hold the breathing person inside.

Part of him was scared though. He had listened for a heartbeat and never heard one. Rick Grimes was dead when he left his hospital room but here he was, alive and breathing.

He was about to wonder off into his mind again when a hand touched him on his shoulder making him jump. He looked back and staring at him was none other than Lori.

"I know Shane. I know about Rick's plan to ask for a divorce. I know how he regretted being to scared to admit his feeling in high school. You should talk to him first" Lori said with a surprisingly warm smile on her face.

Shane felt the water before he realized he had started to cry. Lori wrapped her arms around him until a set of foot steps broke them apart. The new guy, Frank Castle stood towering above them.

"Hey I hear your supposedly the man around here Walsh, if your so manly why the hell aren't you helping the women carry those baskets asshole" Frank said pulling Shane up by his collar and shoving him. "You can have a good fucking cry as soon as those baskets are brought up. Oh and where do I find a man named Ed?" Frank said as he pushed Shane towards the lake. Both Lori and Shane pointed towards one of the campers and headed towards the lake.

As they walked they heard shouting and then a gun go off. The whole camp stops and looks toward the camper. Carol started to run to the camper but gets stopped by Daryl who tells her to wait.

"Sophia was in there" carol says as she try's to get Daryl to let go. Suddenly the doors swing open and Frank emerges with Sophia tightly in his arms. "The asshole was trying to touch her so I put two in his skull" Frank said as he handed Sophia to Carol who had ran up to them after finally breaking out of Daryl's hold.

No one spoke. It was quieter than Sunday prayer. Frank lowers his head and starts to walk away, feeling as though he might have just made enemies of this new group.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up he sees Carol looking right at him. "Thank you for saving my little girl just now" Carol said, her voice cracking from screaming. "I do the things others can't, that's my worthwhile in life" Frank said and headed back to the tent he shared with Dinah,

Laying down, Frank placed an arm over his eyes but smiled when he smelled the familiar scent of Dinah's perfume.

"Hey, they want to throw you a party Castle" Dinah said teasingly as she strategies his legs. Frank reached up and pulled Dinah down for a deep kiss, his hands exploring every inch of her body. He was just about to take off her shirt when someone screamed. "God fucking dammit, I will get to fuck my wife" Frank said kissing Dinah again and the two left the tent with Dinah trying hard not to laugh.

Rick also emerged from his tent. He knew that scream. It was Lori. "What's wrong Lori?" Rick asked as he ran up to her. "Walkers were in the river, Sophia was already scared from everything with Ed, I'll catch you up later," Lori said as she saw the confused expression on Rick's face and continued "Sophia ran into the brush to hide and Carl followed her. Both kids are now lost out there with walkers trailing them" Lori finished, her breathing hard and looking like she was about to faint.

Rick held her close and said "I will take the men and we will look for her. The rest of you stay with the camp and the other kids". "Hell no, I'm going too" Dinah said as she cocked her firearm. "Don't mess with her, she'll kill you" Frank said getting a smirk from Dinah and billy nodding in agreement.

Kissing Lori's cheek, Rick, Shane, Frank, Daryl, Billy, Jim, and Dinah grabbed guns and headed out to find the missing kids.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Carl caught up to Sophia and grabbed her by the hand. Sophia turned and her and Carl held each other. Bending down, Sophia and Carl kissed each other deeply.

"I've always wanted to do that" Carl said shyly. "So have I, and my hero definitely deserved that" Sophia said and they both laughed.

Suddenly the branches rustled and both kids stopped, frozen in their tracks. Carl found the energy to move in front of Sophia and holding a branch he knew would do nothing he waited for whatever was causing the rustling to come out.

Suddenly a man in a police uniform stepped out from behind the brush. He stopped when he saw the two kids. "Are you two lost?" The man asked with worry. "We ran when walkers appeared at the lake" Sophia said bravely.

The man smiled. "My name is Brett Mahoney, I'm an officer with the New York City police department. Let's stick together and find our way to safety alright" Mahoney said calmly.

They nod and Mahoney asks "are you two alone"? They shake their heads no and Carl says "we ran from our camp but we don't know how to get back".

"Don't worry, I'll protect you two and help you find your way back, just stay close" Mahoney says and the two kids gather in close.

Taking a deep breath, Mahoney listens and soon he hears what sounds like footsteps heading their way. Pushing the kids behind him, Brett gets ready to shoot.

The footsteps got closer making Brett a little less confident but when he saw the skull through the brush he wished he had shot. "Is that you Castle?" Mahoney shouted.

And just like he expected, Frank stepped out of the brush, his gun focused on Brett. "What are you doing out here Detective?" Frank asked. "You should be glad I followed your trail to this area, I was here to save these two" Mahoney said and Carl and Sophia stepped out from behind him.

"Right place, right time like always Mahoney" Frank said and the group headed back to camp as silently as possible as not to attract the walkers from earlier.

As soon as the kids were safely back in camp, everyone sat down and took a deep breath. They all knew how badly that could've ended for the kids and for them but it didn't. They live another day and to that they all had an afternoon beer.

That evening, they all sat around the fire eating a buck that Frank had hunted that afternoon. Shane sat off to the side and watched the activities of more like he watched Rick.

Rick kept glancing his way but held tightly to Carl who hadn't left his side all day after getting lost. Even though he was starting to dislike Frank, who he felt was trying to take his place as leader, he had to admit that he was a damn good shot, cook and great with the kids.

As Shane stood to excuse himself he felt someone behind him. It was Rick. "Let's talk privately" Rick whispered in Shane's ear and the snuck off to Shane's tent.

They heard Dale raise a toast to Brett and the others for saving Sophia and Carl but they had their own shit to clear up.

"I talked to Lori and as soon as Carl isn't so shaken we are going to tell him about us, that is, if there still is an us" Rick said his voice audibly giving away how afraid he was. "Also, I know you fucked Lori and I'm not angry" Rick said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Instead of an answer, Shane pulled him in for a deep kiss and before they went any further he whispered "I'll always want you and we will give Carl all the time he needs" and with that Shane turned off the lantern and had their own return party for Rick.


	3. Moving The Herd

**Survivors Camp: Day 14**

Dale sat and looked at the camper. Inside slept the two most important things in his life, his teenage daughters.

Thinking about Andrea and Amy took him back to the day his wife died. She had given the cancer a damn good fight but they all knew it had won out.

She opted to spend her final days at home, surrounded by her loved ones, her furry family and her prized flowers.

As she lay there the last day, she never cried. She spent the day like every other day. She sat up in bed and had breakfast with the girls and him. Then they would all watch a movie or she would tell stories about when she was young. All the while holding Amy and Andrea tightly.

She knew it was over, Dale could see it in her eyes. He wanted to just enjoy the last day with her. As the sun set that night, Dale sat huddled together with his wife and girls and tried to keep from crying as he watched his wife close her eyes for the last time.

Amy held tightly to her mothers hand as she cried and Andrea held both and cried. He couldn't find the tears. He just held his girls and let them cry.

Dale couldn't believe that was almost eight years ago when Amy was just six. He was glad though his wife hadn't survived to witness this horror. He missed her but damn in his heart he knew she wouldn't be able to take the shit they had to do to survive, it would break her loving heart.

Dale took a breath and watched as Brett sat down on the log next to him. "You ok Dale" Brett asked handing him a water. "I'll be good, just thinking about my late wife" Dale said taking the water and thanking Brett. "Ya I've been thinking of my ex-wife. I just hope her and my son got out safely" Brett answered taking a drink from his bottle. "Damn, wish this was alcohol" Brett said making both men laugh.

"So what did you do in the old world?" Dale asked seeking conversation. "I was a detective for the NYPD. I rose to fame by catching The Punisher" Brett said looking towards Frank's tent.

"I've heard of him. Is it really that safe to have him here in camp?" Dale asked once again glancing at the RV.

"Frank's rough around the edges but none of us would be here if it wasn't for him. What he did, he didn't do for blood lust, well not completely. He did it for his family, I can't imagine watching my whole family slaughtered like he had to see. He will risk everything to make sure this group stays alive, you can bet on that" Brett said silently. Dale nodded but didn't say anything. He had never heard the full story behind the man known as The Punisher and his heart broke for him.

But he had one question yet to be answered. "Our of curiosity Brett, do you know why your Frank looks like our Shane?" Dale asked inquisitively.

Brett just shrugged his shoulders. "I've got no idea" Brett said looking as confused as Dale making the two men break out laughing again.

"Hey Dale, you ever thought about moving on?" Brett asked without looking anywhere in particular. Dale stayed quit for a few minutes and then said "I have if I find the right person".

Neither man said anything for a few minutes. The next sound was Brett mumbling to himself about taking a chance even if it's different and the rustling of his clothes.

Suddenly Brett was in front of Dale, his hand sliding around to the back side of his head and then Dale's lips were against Brett's.

Brett figured he would get pushed back but never did. The kiss deepened and it wasn't until they heard movement they broke apart. Neither one of them noticed they really did need to breathe.

Dale looked over and saw Carol talking to Daryl, realizing neither of them had noticed them, he gave Brett a look that shouted "let's spy" and getting a return nod, both men stayed still and listened in like a couple of school boys.

"Daryl, I was wondering something" Carol said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "What is it?" Daryl said oblivious to what was going on. Dale couldn't believe just how oblivious Daryl could be when it came to the matters of human emotion.

Carol took a deep breath and said "I like you a lot and I was wondering if you liked me back". Something in Daryl's head finally clicked on and he stared at Carol.

Carol almost jumped when she heard a low growl from Daryl's chest. Suddenly he had her pressed against his body and with one had keeping her close to him, his other tilted her head up and he kissed her deeply.

The growl grew louder and could be heard over Carol's moaning. Suddenly Carol was off the ground and being carried towards Daryl's tent. Both Dale and Brett smirked as the zipper closed tightly behind them.

Brett and Dale were about to get back to what they were doing when Andrea, pulling Amy behind her like always, came running over.

"Daddy, we were looking at a map and noticed a farm about an hour or so from here. I bet it be safer than this place" Andrea said excitedly as Amy nodded in agreement.

"Dale and Brett looked at each other. "Your right about that Andrea" Brett said taking the map. "From the grid lines it looks like it's in the middle of nowhere so that probably means there might not be any walkers out that far" Brett said getting excited.

"I'll ring the bell and gather everyone so we can talk about it" Andrea said excitedly and before dale or Brett could say a word the girls were over ringing the bell over and over.

Panic is the only word to describe the scene in front of them. Rick and Shane came out of their tents, both armed with rifles, Daryl came out with his crossbow and his pants half undone. Carol didn't follow right away but emerged in jeans and Daryl's shirt. Frank and Dinah came out, both armed as well. Carl, Sophia and Lori came out of their tent looking scared but curious.

As soon as the whole camp was finally outside and calmed down, Dale told them what Andrea had found. And for the first time in forever, Dale was happy the group all agreed. They knew it was only a matter of time before the walkers were on top of them and getting somewhere safe sounded like a good idea.

As everyone packed their belongings into cars, Frank and Shane smoothly taking full control of the situation, Dale and Brett pulled Frank and Shane aside. "Ok you Castle and Shane, why do you look and act like twins?" Brett asked annoyed at the fact he was dealing with what seemed like a double of Castle.

"Because we are" Frank said pulling away and going back to work. Shane shrugged his shoulders and followed suit leaving Brett and Dale with more questions then answers.

Once the cars were packed and loaded with people they took off. Frank lead the charge with Shane taking up the rear.

An hour later, Frank saw a turnoff and a mailbox that said Greene on it. Frank turned and followed the road until they came to a gate.

As the parade stopped behind him, Frank got out of his car and looked around. Shane came up next to him and they both looked for a way through.

Suddenly out of no where a woman with short brown hair rode up to the gate on a horse matching her hair color.

"My name is Maggie Greene. This is my families farm, what do you all want?" Maggie said her hand touching her belt in a motion to show she had a gun.

Both Shane and Frank realizes quickly she didn't but decided not to patronize the girl. "We need shelter. Things are getting bad out here" Frank said calmly.

Maggie looked at the group. It was big and she doubted her dad would let them stay. Then she thought of the empty barn just sitting there and smiled.

"Come in for now. I'll talk to my dad and see if you can stay" Maggie stated as she opened the gate. Frank and Shane thanked her and the parade moved forward once again.

Herschel was watching the whole thing from his front porch and knew Maggie would be in front of him any minute asking him if they could stay. And just as expected as soon as the strangers were within the gates, Maggie rode right towards him.

The older man sighed and awaited his daughter's arrival.

"Daddy, can we let them use the barn. It's empty and we might as well use it to help people. If you say no, I'm going to mom" Maggie said placing her hands upon her hips, not getting off the horse so she stayed taller than her father.

Hershel smiled at how much Maggie had grown to be like her late mother. Strong, independent and knew how to get what they wanted. He figured arguing would go nowhere since his wife would just take Maggie's side. She always did.

"Fine, but they have to do the work of cleaning it up and everything. They also can use the house for cooking and are welcome to have meals with us as long as they pull their weight" Hershel said patting his daughter on the back and going inside.

Maggie took off back to the group with a smile to tell them the good news.

As soon as the group heard they were ecstatic. They pulled the cars around. Shane and Frank immediately started to work on a plan of action.

Rick was tired of just sitting around so he went into the barn to access the situation. He was surprised to see they mostly just had to patch up some rotted wood.

Something under a pile of some forgotten hay caught his eye. Going over he noticed it was a book. Moving aside the hay he reached down and picked it up. Reading the label his eyes widen.

"Rick Grimes" was printed on the front. Taking a breath Rick opened it and in what looked just like his handwriting was an account of this person's life.

It was his life but different. It wasn't what he was living. Rick tried to breathe but was having a difficult time doing so.

He closed the book putting it back down where he found it. Suddenly the book flipped open to a page that said "walker food" and then flipped again to the last page, though it didn't look the all the other pages had words, and the words printed on this page sent a shiver down Ricks spine and made his chest hurt more.

The last words in the book were

DON'T TRUST SHANE WALSH


End file.
